


i want to want you baby (but you're making it so hard)

by nxtaliee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Broken Percy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Percabeth AU, but it gets better, ex friends, percabeth, playboy percy, responsible annabeth, this is pretty dark in the beginning..., traumatized annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxtaliee/pseuds/nxtaliee
Summary: She should hate him, and she does. But the fact that he is gorgeous, and is crying in front of her and only her, kinda makes her want to believe he's got a heart of gold that nobody can see,OR,Percy is your regular emotionless fuckboy, and Annabeth doesn't even want to look at his pathetic face (until she does).
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. don't tell me to listen when you got nothing to say

**Author's Note:**

> Some lines + title + chapter names from Too Close by Sir Chloe
> 
> Nothing descriptive, but still rated M because of suggestive content and mature topics they talk about :)
> 
> WARNING: mentions of and attempt at rape

Click for [Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7gtxy0Jpvgc0qVJ8EzOQwA?si=RFbt8a1lRHCwRl4ZTu9v3w) :)

  


  


÷÷÷÷÷÷

  


  


Annabeth can recognize that laugh anywhere. The sinful sound echoes through the -almost- empty school halls as she tries to get her books out without her locker collapsing on her. She tries to drown the new source of noise by turning up the volume on her phone.  _ My Chemical Romance  _ never gets old. Her best friend, Thalia, had introduced the band to her. Now, Annabeth can compete with her over who the bigger fan is. She smiles at the thought of her childhood best friend. 

  


The invisible bubble around her that provided peace bursts when her locker is slammed shut unexpectedly. She jumps, almost dropping her pile of books. She can feel his presence right beside her, and his strong scent of cologne confirms her suspicions. Without even looking at him, she knows he is smirking. She really doesn't want to deal with him right now, but she knows he won't let her go easily. When has he ever?

  


"So, Annabeth, baby, what about I wake you up properly before class? The janitor's closet is empty," she sees his ocean eyes are full of mischief when she finally turns to face him.

  


"No thanks, I'll pass. Don't wanna deal with STDs."

  


He, being dramatic as always, puts a hand over his chest, pretending to be wounded. Annabeth rolls her eyes with no hint of playfulness.

  


"I get checked, Wise Girl. I am truly offended. You sound so  _ tense,  _ you sure you don't wanna go through with my offer?" he leans against the locker next to hers, giving her a crooked smile that screams troublemaker.

  


"You sure you don't want to fuck off before I bruise your pretty face?"

  


He lets out a laugh, throwing his head back. His eyes sparkle when he speaks.

  


"Good to know you find my face pretty," she wants to punch him so badly.

  


"You should go now, Perseus. Find yourself another conquest. I'm not gonna be one of  _ them. _ "

  


His confident aura seems to fade, and his smile falters at the mention of his real name. She may as well be the only one who knows it, but that's only because they used to be friends at one time. Close friends at that. But that was six years ago. Things have changed since then, and Annabeth knows it isn't her fault. It was Percy who pushed her away, not the other way around. 

  


"Whatever Chase, your loss," Annabeth isn't surprised about how fast he puts on the façade. She's used to it now. He adds a wink for good measure and leaves her alone. 

  


This encounter happens between the two ex-best friends once in a while. Annabeth has a pretty good guess that Percy Jackson is doing this to her to annoy her. Unlike most of the girls in her school, she hasn't slept with the infamous fuckboy. When others ask how she turned down the hottest boy on earth -their words, not hers- multiple times, she simply shrugs at them. In fact, she's still a virgin and proud of it. She hasn't found the right one yet. She hopes she will one day. A person who will be the permanent thing in her life.

  


She's snapped out of her thoughts when the bell signaling the beginning of school rings. She leaves her locker, music still blasting through her headphones.

  


÷÷÷÷÷÷

  


The next time she sees him that day, it isn't how she expects. After leaving her third period, she tries to make her way through the overly crowded hallways to find Piper, Hazel, and Frank, but just as she exits the loaded area, she sees a face she's terrified of, even though she wouldn't ever admit it. Annabeth's heard of the tales about Matt Sloan harassing and raping girls in her school. He is a senior like her, but he is stronger, broader, and taller than her. He's also older, it's his second time being a senior since he failed all his classes last year. Annabeth wonders if it's too late to turn back and hide in the safety of the crowd, but it's lunchtime, and she knows from the silence that the hungry teenagers are all at the cafeteria. 

  


She takes a shaky breath and passes him, heart about to explode. She avoids eye contact, and relief washes over her when she thinks she made it without catching his attention. That's lived short when a strong hand grips her wrist, so tight that she's sure it'll bruise. The older boy grins at her, showing his crooked teeth. Annabeth averts her eyes, and she feels like fainting. This is  _ not _ happening to her. Why did she have to choose the most deserted hall?

  


"Can you believe it? It's been more than fifteen minutes since I've had sex."

  


Annabeth almost gags when she hears the disgusting combination of words. She has to get out of this. She needs to figure out a plan before-

  


"And, I believe you can be lucky number 28."

  


"Is that the number of girls you _ raped?"  _ she should probably have kept her mouth shut, but she can't help but spit the words out.

  


Matt's expression darkens, and his grip tightens around her wrist. Annabeth's heart is pounding so loud she's sure he can hear it. She's frozen, and for some reason, her brain can't come up with an escape plan.

  


"Now, you're asking for it, bitch."

  


Before Annabeth can even scream, his huge hand is on her mouth. He pins her against a locker, and her spine hurts from being pressed up against the hard metal. Tears block her vision, and she's sure  _ this is it  _ when she feels his hand on her upper thigh _. _

  


"HEY! Leave her the  _ fuck _ alone, Sloan."

  


She can't hold the tears back anymore, and she lets them flow down her cheeks, but she's crying from relief. Matt doesn't let her go, yet his grip is less demanding. 

  


"What if I don't, Jackson? "

  


"Then, you won't leave this hallway walking properly."

  


Annabeth feels the gears in her head start to turn again, and she uses the distraction of Percy to her advantage as she kicks his crotch area  _ hard.  _ Matt cries out in pain and lets her go to hold his private area, crumbling in pain. 

  


When she looks at Percy, she doesn't see the playful, careless playboy he lets everyone see. This Percy standing in front of her, is mad. His hands are in fists, and his knuckles are white. Matt limps over to Annabeth again, but before he can reach her, Percy cries out in anger and punches him. Annabeth's eyes go wide as Matt clutches his nose, a little blood leaking between his fingers. He doesn't seem happy at all when he charges at Percy. He punches the raven-haired boy on the jaw, and Percy's neck twists painfully. After regaining balance, Percy charges at the taller boy, and Annabeth can't do anything but scream at them to stop. It isn't long before a few teachers come to check what's going on, and the two are separated from each other with the help of four teachers and Annabeth can't do anything but watch.

  


When they enter the principal's room, Annabeth can't look either boy in the eye. She doesn't listen to the lecture of the principal, and she doesn't listen to the boys defending themselves. She only looks up when she hears her name.

  


"Ms. Chase? Can you confirm what Mr. Jackson is saying?"

  


She tilts her head to the side in confusion, and Mr. Zeus exhales frustratedly before explaining.

  


"Is it true that Mr. Sloan tried to assault you?"

  


Percy speaks up before she can even open her mouth.

  


" _ Assault?!  _ He tried to  _ rape _ her! He would've, too, if I hadn't been passing by!"

  


"Calm down, Mr. Jackson. Punching the son of the Minister is bad enough for your record."

  


Matt sends a smug smirk towards him. Percy growls, and Annabeth thinks it sounds like an animal.

  


"Ms. Chase? Answer the question, please," the  _ please _ sounds too forced for her to believe the principal means it.

  


"Y-yes. Matt Sloan tried to have sex with me without my consent," her voice quivers. Saying it out loud makes it all too real to her.

  


"That is a serious accusation, Ms. Chase. Are you positive?"

  


Annabeth glares at him before nodding firmly. She can't believe this guy.

  


"Well, there are two witnesses, Mr. Sloan," Mr. Zeus sounds almost skeptical, "This means one week of suspension for you. As for Mr. Jackson, you have detention for a week."

  


Annabeth is too tired to listen to Percy argue about Matt getting away with it, and Mr. Zeus saying something about 'him being the son of the Minister' so they can't do anything about it after Matt leaves the room smirking.

  


She zones out for the rest of the day. Her friends never find out what happened, and she doesn't talk to Percy. She doesn't want to.

  


÷÷÷÷÷÷

  


Annabeth is forced to go to school the next day, and she still hasn't told anyone about the incident. She hopes Percy hasn't, either, but she could never know. 

  


She doesn't see Percy standing by her locker to annoy her. She's glad, really. Annabeth doesn't think she can do this, face him. When she passes by Nancy Bobofit and her squad, she hears Drew complaining about Percy 'not giving it to her' this morning. Nancy makes a lame joke about how they have to share that gorgeous being, and they all laugh. Annabeth can't stand any of it, so she basically  _ runs  _ to her next class.

  


÷÷÷÷÷÷

  


  


Annabeth gets a single text from him during Biology class.

  


**_ Asshole:  _ ** _ r u ok? _

  


She leaves him on read.

  


÷÷÷÷÷÷

  


Annabeth doesn't speak to any of her friends longer than a minute for the following week. She purposefully avoids a certain green-eyed boy, too. She hears from the whispers in the halls that he's back at being his old self. She hears one of the girls from the cheer squad talking about how he felt so  _ good  _ inside her. She wants to throw up. She knows it's wrong, but sometimes she feels like he is still the boy she used to know. Before 7th grade, before he started dating all these girls and started acting like a dick to her. These girls are always around to remind her, though. 

  


Her best friend is gone, he doesn't exist anymore.

  


_ (Then why did he bother getting in a fight with Matt?) _

  


÷÷÷÷÷÷

  


_ To be continued... _

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. fragile like i've never seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing the summary a little bc Percy won't cry at school like I originally planned. Change of plans lol :P

Annabeth doesn't know what to say when she sees the blue Prius she sees every day on the school parking lot pulls up in front of her house. She isn't sure if it's him at first, but when she sees his messy black hair through the car window, she starts to wonder if she's here for  _ her.  _ Sure, maybe she has been ignoring him for the past couple of weeks, and maybe she has been pushing everyone away. Maybe, just maybe, she has had dark bags under her eyes for a while now, and she has been eating less. 

  


But why would  _ he _ out of all people decide to pick her up? He hates her, she hates him. He has made that pretty clear, especially in freshman year when he shouted the  _ magical _ eight letters at her face for the whole school to hear. It wasn't  _ 'I love you'.  _

  


She knows isn't a character in a rom-com movie. 'I hate you' is a phrase she heard a lot. First between her parents. Then from her stepmom. During arguments with Thalia. Even her own  _ father  _ when he is upset with her. But is it wrong to crave love? She doesn't know.

  


Percy honks, and she is brought back into reality. She has been zoning out -a lot- for the past few weeks, she notices. She also takes this as her confirmation that yes, he is indeed waiting for her.

  


Annabeth doesn't want to be in the same car as him, let alone the same room. But she knows she doesn't have a choice. It's either that or walking to school. She missed the bus today.

  


She reluctantly walks toward the old car. She can feel the stare of her stepmother on her back, burning her skin. She's probably curious why a guy with a car is here to pick up her worthless step-daughter. Annabeth rolls her eyes silently as she hears her call after her.

  


"Don't keep the gentleman waiting, Annabeth. We talked about your manners before."

  


_ Yeah, sure. Gentleman. _

  


Annabeth doesn't even spare a second glance at her as she quickens her footsteps. In no time, she is standing in front of the car, and she opens the door cautiously as if she's afraid it'll break under her touch. Percy doesn't acknowledge her presence at all, and she can live with that. His eyes are fixed on the empty street in front of them. 

  


For a few minutes, he doesn't attempt to start the car or  _ simply not stay in front of her house where her 'parents' can see them, _ and Annabeth feels like the awkwardness level has reached its limits. She decides to speak up before it gets worse. She clears her throat. Her voice is dry when she speaks.

  


"Why aren't you-"

  


Before she can even finish the sentence, Percy glares at her through the rearview, and returns to staring at nothing in particular with no explanation. After a silence that lasts about eternity, he speaks up.

  


"I'm thinking."

  


Annabeth wants to scoff but doesn't. He seems more serious then she has ever seen him, and he probably wouldn't appreciate the gesture.

  


"My parents are staring."

  


Annabeth glances at the couple looking quizically at them. Percy's eyes follow her gaze, and still, he says nothing. His face shows no emotion, and she can't tell what he's thinking about because he is purposefully avoiding her gaze. She can't read him if she can't see his eyes, and he knows that.

  


"Okay," he says slowly and starts the car. The sound of the engine fills her ears, and she desperately wants to turn on the radio,  _ anything _ that will prevent the awkward silence she hates  _ oh so much _ . She doesn't.

  


At first, everything is normal. He is taking the right turns that eventually lead to their school, but some 20 minutes later, Annabeth notices that she has no clue where they are. Certainly not heading to school, though.

  


"What the- where are you taking me?"

  


She tries to open the door, only to find it locked. Percy still has his poker face on, and Annabeth wonders how he thinks he has the right to not answer her when she is  _ freaking out.  _

  


"Don't bother with the doors. I knew you would try that at some point," his voice reminds her of a robot. 

  


What the fuck is going on with him?

  


"What the fuck is wrong with you, Percy? Let me out!"

  


He shakes his head almost sadly.

  


"I'm not gonna hurt you. Or kidnap you. I just need you to talk to me. I'm taking you to Montauk. My family has a beach house there and-"

  


"You're crazy. There's no other explanation," she scoffs, not believing the situation she is in, "Look, Percy. I don't want to talk to you. We  _ hate  _ each other. You sleep around like it means nothing, I've never slept with anyone. You are popular, I'm considered a loser. You're failing every single class, I take all AP's. We don't need to talk anything out because-"

  


"Just hear me out!  _ Fuck _ , Annabeth!" he slams his hand on the steering wheel and Annabeth flinches. Suddenly, Annabeth is not in the car with Percy. The hallway's light is dim, and the hand on her mouth and nose makes it hard for her to  _ breathbreathebreathe _ -

  


"Shit, I'm sorry," Percy's voice is much softer now, and he places a reluctant hand on her arm. His hand is warm.

  


She feels a few silent tears make their way down her cheeks, so she turns her head to face the window to hide them. Percy squeezes her arm softly, then lets go. The rest of the drive, she doesn't look at him.

  


  


÷÷÷÷÷÷

  


  


When they arrive at Montauk, Annabeth feels calmer, yet still shaken. She doesn't know why the sound made her go back in time, but it just  _ did _ and she doesn't want to experience that feeling ever again. 

  


Percy hasn't spoken to her, either. She guesses it's because he's afraid of triggering another  _ whatever that was.  _

  


He takes her hand lightly and leads her to the front of the beach house. The scent of salty water fills her lungs and she feels like she can  _ breathe _ properly again. It's a little cold, the sea breeze makes her messy curls go wild. She takes a few steps forward toward the beach. Percy doesn't say anything, but she knows that this part of the beach belongs to their family. She's heard him talk about it before, showing off his private beach to his friends. Apparently, his dad is rich as fuck. Annabeth doesn't know when the guy showed up in his life, but he sure as hell wasn't part of it when they were younger.

  


She glances behind her, only to find Percy staring at her. He has this look in his eyes, but she can't make up what it is. Before it can get awkward, Percy averts his eyes from hers and speaks after who knows how long. 

  


"Let's sit down."

  


Annabeth looks around, but there is nothing to sit on. Her unasked question is answered when Percy walks past her and sits on the sand. His jeans are getting wet from the waves that brush his feet. The sun makes his skin glow. He looks like he could be a sea god. She can't help but find him attractive like this. 

  


Percy looks at her expectantly, signaling her to come and sit next to him. Annabeth feels weird, being alone with Perseus Jackson at a beach. A random person at Montauk on a Wednesday morning may think they are two friends enjoying the windy day and escaping the torturous hours of school. But she knows better than to assume this is Percy being old Percy and taking her here to hang out. They have been through so many bad things and their relationship had proven itself to be weak. They aren't friends by any means. Just two people who used to be friends that got caught up in things they didn't want to be part of.

  


Annabeth sits down next to him and takes her shoes off before the water can ruin them. Percy has his sneakers on, she notices. They're probably going to get ruined, but he doesn't look like he cares. His dad can buy him a new pair. 

  


"It's pretty, isn't it?" his voice is as soft as the waves beneath her feet.

  


"Why did you bring me here, Percy?"

  


His stare is fixed on the endless sea. He looks so peaceful, nothing like the Percy he lets everyone see at school. She feels deja vu wash over her. 7 years ago, before they had any problems, his mother had brought the two best friends to a beach for a day. It was a shaggy beach with glass pieces and smoked cigarettes hidden in the sand, but that didn't matter because the two 11-year-olds had been having fun.

  


"To talk to you. I know you're not okay. Not since-"

  


"Don't. Just don't, Percy. Why would  _ you _ care? You hate me. You even said so."

  


Percy stays silent, and that is enough to confirm that, yes, he hates her.

  


"I don't hate you, Annabeth," his voice is barely above a whisper, and it drowns under the sound of the waves crashing the beach. Still, she hears it. Even though she feels like she isn't meant to.

  


"Then why-"

  


"I can't explain why Annabeth. Not yet. It's not the right time."

  


Annabeth scoffs. She wonders if she's dreaming. She really does hope she is..

  


"Wha-? Percy, are you alright? You're not like this..."

  


Percy looks at her with pure confusion written over his face.

  


"What do you mean?"

  


She shakes her head and starts playing with the sand, letting it rain between her fingers.

  


"You don't bring girls to your beach house. Or talk to girls. Or do anything meaningful. You don't  _ care _ , Percy. You fuck girls and leave them all alone the next morning. Yeah, maybe there was a time you cared, but that was long ago," her words are bitter, and she thinks she might have hurt Percy, but she can't bring herself to care.

  


He lets out a humorless laugh after taking a few seconds to process what she said.

  


"Is that what you think of me?"

  


"That's what everyone thinks of you."

  


He lets out a frustrated sigh before speaking.

  


"This isn't supposed to be about me. I just needed to make sure you were okay after that asshole tried to-" his voice falters a little, and Annabeth really doesn't want him to complete the sentence. She's not ready to hear it. 

  


She looks between them and finds his hand clutched in a fist. She shivers, but she's not sure if it's from the cold.

  


"I'm okay."

  


"I can see that you're not. I know you, Annabeth."

  


She shakes her head sadly.

  


"You knew me, Percy. Six years ago. Now you don't. So tell me, why does my well being suddenly concern you?"

  


"Because you shouldn't have gone through that, damn it," his voice is strained, and suddenly the waves don't seem so calm to Annabeth. 

  


Suddenly it clicks. Why Percy's been so sensitive about this. Is this the reason she lost her joyful and innocent Percy all those years ago? That wouldn't have happened to him, right? Her jaw goes slack and she feels her stomach sink. She prays she is wrong.

  


"Percy," she starts, trying to keep her voice steady. He doesn't look at her, he's glaring at his hands. 

  


"Percy!" she tries again, louder this time. When he looks at her, his hair messy, eyes broken, and brows furrowed, she can't help but hug him. He smells like the sea, or maybe it's Annabeth's brain messing with her. He seems so vulnerable as he holds her for dear life. They listen to the sound of the waves crashing while he shrinks down. She thinks he might cry, but he doesn't. Not at first. 

  


After a few minutes though, she feels his body shaking, and she holds him tighter. They sit there like that for what seems like hours. And she strangely feels at home holding the person she (thinks she) hates the most.

  


Later, if you ask her, she will say it was a heat of the moment thing. That it means nothing because it  _ can't _ mean anything. Nothing has changed between them. But deep down, even she knows that things won't ever be the same. 

  


÷÷÷÷÷÷

  


_ To be continued... _

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. i tried to bite the bullet and just take you as you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annabeth and percy (finally) resolve things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bitch is back!!!!! sorry for not updating for so long. i've been going through... stuff. anyway, let's put an end to this story. enjoy!

The incident is not spoken of between the two. They go back to normal, minus Percy bothering her for sex. Annabeth feels something change inside her -like a light had been switched on- and she can't get rid of it. She misses him, and she doesn't even know why. He was gone for so long, a (definitely) meaningless hug shouldn't make her want him. Percy doesn't speak at her, and she also notices, he doesn't let his friends talk shit about her either. 

  


Annabeth has always been targeted by the popular group. People can't take others being smarter than them. After realizing that, it isn't as hard. Before all this, although Percy had never directly called her names, he had laughed along when his friends. Now he doesn't let them open their mouths either. The gesture is appreciated.

  


She thinks, okay, she can live like this. She can pretend nothing has happened- there was no encounter with Matt, she didn't fucking hug Percy Jackson. But she can't. 

  


Matt's memory haunts her and seeing him back in the hallways makes her stomach crumble in pain. Except that, she wants to give herself a pat on the back for doing  _ relatively better _ . Sure, she can't bring herself to maintain eye contact for too long with anyone, that's something she's working on, but she feels her mind piecing itself back together. She's happier. Everything is going back to normal.

  


But of course, it doesn't stay that way. When, in her life, has  _ anything _ ever stayed okay? 

  


Annabeth knows Percy. No matter how much he has changed, she can't deny it anymore. She knows his little habits like biting the inside of his cheek when he feels frustrated, blowing away that tiny bit longer piece of hair on his forehead when he's bored during class, even his eye twitching when he feels like crying. She can't seem to stay away from him, even when they hate each other. She cares, she cares  _ so so so _ much it fucking hurts. That's why she can't stop herself from following him after school to his car. That's why she opens the doors and gets inside the blue piece of shit as he absentmindedly unlocks his car as he jokes around with Jason Grace. That's why she doesn't even think about what is rational because she needs to talk to him. She doesn't understand why she's craving this now, but she is and there's only one way to stop it.

  


He doesn't notice her until he gets in the car. She swears he almost has a heart attack, but she doesn't laugh at his shocked expression. 

  


"What the fuck Annabeth?! How did you get in here?"

  


Annabeth continues to stare at him as she answers.

  


"You unlocked your car," she simply states, and Percy looks very dumbfounded.

  


"You- but I... Whatever," he shakes his head at himself, "Why are you here?"

  


"To talk."

  


It's almost funny how just a few weeks ago she had been in his position. 

  


"About...?"

  


"You don't look okay. You've been acting weird, even I noticed it."

  


Percy, even though she wouldn't expect it, seems a little mad.

  


"Maybe  _ the Percy you know _ isn't what you think he is,"  _ What you think I am... _ The unspoken words hang on the air.

  


Sarcasm is dripping from his voice and Annabeth can't help but frown.

  


"I just wanted to- I just feel like I owe you one after..." she lets herself trail off. To be honest, she doesn't know why she feels this way.

  


His green eyes narrow down as he bites his lip. It shouldn't be, but it's distracting.

  


"Well, you don't. Why would you owe something to a careless son of a bitch like me," his tone is mocking, but she can hear the hurt laced into it. She may be the only one who knows just what he feels.

  


Annabeth can feel herself getting frustrated when she responds.

  


"I didn't say that!"

  


"You did, that day on the beach. Don't try to deny it!"

  


She did say that...

  


"Look, I know you're not okay, okay? Normal people don't cry because the girl they hate is upset!"

  


His gaze turns to steel as she struggles to keep her eyes on him. He is intimidating, she can't lie.

  


"Don't bring that up, Annabeth."

  


She doesn't listen. She never has.

  


"I know that your childhood wasn't good. I know that you were affected that badly because of G-"

  


"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

  


He's breathing heavily and her eyes are wide. She wants to cry, to burst into tears. She doesn't though. 

  


"Don't mention that motherfucker ever again."

  


She nods slowly, muttering a quiet, almost nonexistent apology. They sit in silence. She doesn't get why they have to be like this. She doesn't want to have all her encounters with him end up them blowing up on each other. Is it too late to change that?

  


"Percy?"

  


He doesn't meet her eye.

  


"What?"

  


"It's okay to- You can be upset about things. About this. I saw it all, Percy. I saw how he fucked you over when we were kids. You have to ket it out if you ever want it to go away..."

  


He scoffs, his voice sounds dry and Annabeth wants to get out right the fuck now. 

  


"Why do you care?"

  


"I don't know."

  


Another silence. Annabeth is sick of it.

  


"You know, ever since we were kids, you meant everything- I mean  _ everything _ to me. After Ga- after he would hit me, you were my life support."

  


She stares wide-eyed at him.  _ What...? _

  


"Sometimes, when you came over to my house, his friends were there, too. We were twelve, fucking twelve, but they still stared at you. I saw it all, Annabeth."

  


She is holding her breath in anticipation. Where is he going with this?

  


"He- One of his friends told me he'd pay me 20 bucks if I made you come to my house and leave you alone with that fucker and his friends. He was drunk, they all were. You- you don't know what it was like to be told that."

  


Annabeth doesn't believe what she's hearing, but she doesn't dare interrupt. Percy lets out a shaky breath.

  


"So I cut you off. Treated you like shit. Then, of course, you started treating me like shit in return and I was so mad at you... The girl I loved was staying away because I needed her to get away from me. But then the girls came along. I- sex made me feel something other than anger all the time. Anger at you, at myself, at  _ him _ ..."

  


The girl he loved, the girl he loved,  _ the girl he fucking loved?! _

  


"And I was so angry at Matt, too, because he doesn't get to touch you like that and-" he takes a deep breath, "What I mean to say is I'm sorry. I know this doesn't cover the last six years, but I am."

  


When his eyes finally met hers, she felt like she was looking at the 12-year-old Percy in the eye again. Hope. There was hope in his eyes.

  


"I- You loved me?"

  


Percy offers her half a smile.

  


"Do. I still love you and I don't expect shit from you. I know this is sudden but-"

  


He is cut off by Annabeth's lips on his salty, soft, and warm ones. As they kiss hungrily, Annabeth doesn't know what she is doing but she wants  _ more.  _ More of this bliss.

  


They are fucked up, Percy has just apologized and she hasn't even considered loving him- let alone liking him- in the past hours, but Annabeth knows (hopes) it'll be alright. 

  


(It is.)

  


_ THE END _

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shitty ending, couldn't think of what else to do :P hope you enjoyed the story, peace out for now...


End file.
